The Miso Soup Stance
by Lady Une-chan a.k.a. Mirai
Summary: Duo wants some Japanese food, so he calls up Heero and Wufei and the need up making fools of them selves!


The Miso Soup Stance, the Painc Button, and the Wall Scroll  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. However, the events in this story are based on a true story (That happened to me!). ^_^'''''' I also don't own Yami no Yuugi (Yu-Gi-Oh!) or Cardcaptor Sakura, which are both mentioned in this fic.  
  
Duo Maxwell was craving some Japanese food. So, what better than to call a Japanese person, ne? He would know where to find good Japanese food.  
  
"Hilde!" called Duo, "I want to have some Japanese food, so I'm calling up Heero."  
  
Hilde wrinkled her nose. "I don't like Asian food. But that's okay, because I promised Trowa and Catherine I would go out for pizza with them."  
  
So Duo called up Heero, and finally, after some begging, got Heero to come over to take him to Kifune, the best Japanese restaurant on L2.  
  
However, Duo decided to invite Wufei and Quatre too. But when he called Quatre, Rasid answered the phone and told him that Quatre had gone to dinner with a business partner to discuss, well, business. Wufei agreed to come so he could make Duo behave.  
  
Just as Heero and Wufei were arriving, Hilde was leaving for Trowa and Catherine's.  
  
"Be good, guys!" called Hilde as she left.  
  
Wufei snorted. "That's way I'm here. To keep Maxwell in line."  
  
Duo pouted.  
  
"Let's get going guys," said Heero. "We're taking my car."  
  
They exited the Maxwell Junk Yard and Repair Center and saw Heero's new car.  
  
"Wow," said Duo, "Can I sit in front?"  
  
"No, I'm sitting in the front," argued Wufei.  
  
"If you two can't make up your minds, I'll make I up for you."  
  
But Duo and Wufei were in a deadlock.  
  
"Fine, then. Both of you, sit in the back."  
  
Duo and Wufei sighed and climbed in to back seats.  
  
"What's that?" Duo asked and pointed to object that Wufei held in his hand.  
  
"My camera. I need to capture all of the embarrassing moments on flim," snarled Wufei.  
  
Duo shrugged. "I won't do anything embarrassing."  
  
Heero laughed. "Oh I'm so you'll do something stupid, Duo."  
  
Duo pouted again.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelts, guys. Here we go!" exclaimed Heero.  
  
Heero drove what seemed way over the speed limit to the passengers, but he really only drove exactly the speed limit. Behold the power of the new car.  
  
"We're here!" said Heero as he pulled into the Kifune parking lot.  
  
"Yea!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Konbanwa!" called Heero, as they entered the restaurant.  
  
"Uh, oh," said Duo. "You know I don't speak Japanese!"  
  
"Kare wa baka desu," said Wufei, in Japanese, to Heero. [He is an idiot.]  
  
"Hai." [Yes.]  
  
"Konbanwa!" called the hostess.  
  
"He doesn't speak Japanese," said Heero, in English, to the hostess.  
  
"That's okay," replied the hostess, in English, "Do you want to sit in the traditional Japanese style?"  
  
Heero looked at Duo. The 02 pilot shrugged. "Hai," answered Heero.  
  
On a platform, sat a low table. Heero took off his shoes and climbed up and sat down by the table. Wufei copied him.  
  
Duo blinked. "Do I have to take off my shoes?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
Heero nodded. "Come on, Duo." So Duo took off his shoes and climbed up too.  
  
"Do you need help ordering?" asked Heero.  
  
"No, I know what I want."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Chicken Teriyaki."  
  
Heero nodded. "Good choice."  
  
"It comes with miso soup," noted Wufei.  
  
Duo shrugged. "I've never had miso soup. I guess I'll have to try it."  
  
The hostess came to take their orders. (Both Heero and Wufei had tempura udon.) Then Heero and Wufei went over to the bookshelf that Kifune let diners chose to read while waiting for their dinner. (The books were all in Japanese.)  
  
Wufei pulled a magazine off of the shelf. "Hey look, Ayumi Hamasaki." He turned to show Heero the picture of the famous singer-model.  
  
Heero smiled. "Kanojo wa sekushi desu." [She is sexy.]  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"I thought you thought women were weak," said Heero as he scanned the bookself. "Hey, Yami no Yuugi manga!" He pulled it off the shelf and went back to the table, Wufei following him with the Ayu-chan magazine.  
  
"Hey, what books did you bring?" asked Duo. "Oh, they're in Japanese."  
  
"Don't worry, Duo. I'll translate," said Heero as he opened the Yami no Yuugi comic book.  
  
"Isn't that Yu-Gi-Oh!?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yami no Yuugi," said Heero, "is it's Japanese name."  
  
"Hey," said Duo turning his attention away from Heero and peered over Wufei's shoulder, "whatcha reading, Wu-man?"  
  
"A magazine," stated Wufei, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ooo! Who's the hot Asian babe?" asked Duo.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and pulled the magazine away Duo. "It's Ayumi Hamasaki."  
  
"Who?" asked Duo, confused.  
  
"Duo," said Heero pulling him back to his side of the table. "Let me translate Yami no Yuugi for you."  
  
Duo sat back down. "Wufei won't let me look at the magazine," he wined.  
  
"See, this is Yuugi in his 'Yami' form," said Heero pointing at the graphics in the book, "and this is Kaiba..."  
  
But Duo wasn't paying atttention to Heero. He was still trying to look over Wufei's shoulder. He absent-mindedly drank his whole cup of green tea.  
  
"Food's here," said the waitress, and she passed out the food. There was a flash of chopsticks as Heero and Wufei dug into their udon.  
  
While Heero and Wufei were eating, Duo noticed that Wufei had left the magazine on the "floor" behind him. Duo grabbed the magazine and stared at the picture of Ayu-chan. She was wearing a black leather jacket and tight, black leather pants.  
  
Duo started giggling.  
  
Heero leaned over and whsipered in Wufei's ear, "I think someone spiked the tea with sake."  
  
Wufei arched his eyebrow and reached behind him. Finding that the magazine was gone he growled, "Maxwell!"  
  
Duo, surprised, went to throw the magazine aside, and ended up knocking over the bowl of miso soup in his lap.  
  
"Now you've done it," said Heero, throwing his napkin at Duo.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo had postioned himself in a stance which involved his left leg being tucked under himself, and his right leg straight out to his side, elevating him from the ground.  
  
This made Wufei laugh. "Oh, chikusho, Maxwell. I left my camera in the car [Oh, damn it, Maxwell.]  
  
"Here," said Heero, tossing his car keys to Wufei, "Go get your camera."  
  
"Thanks," said Wufei, as he left to go to the car, "Stay in that pose, Maxwell."  
  
But as soon as Wufei left the building, both Heero and Duo, stole the last two tempura shrimp on Wuffie's plate.  
  
Outside, Wufei stared at the key chain and pushed what he thought was the door unlock. Unfortunately, Wufei actually pushed the painc button, causing the car alarm to go off. "Yuy!" called Wufei.  
  
Heero, hearing his car alarm go off, dashed outside.  
  
"You pushed the panic button, ne?" asked Heero, as he grabbed the keys from Wufei and unlocked the car and hopped inside and started the car. Finally, the annoying alarm stopped.  
  
"Get your camera, Wufei," commanded Heero. Wufei grabbed the camera and they headed back into the restaurant.  
  
Duo was standing up and leaning against the bookcase.  
  
"Hey, you got out of your pose!" exclaimed Wufei.  
  
"It's a good thing you always wear black," said Heero, "Otherwise it'd looked like you wet yourself."  
  
At first, Duo shot Heero a mean glare. Then he giggled.  
  
"It's the sake," said Heero.  
  
"Sake?" asked Duo. "I ordered green tea."  
  
"You're so giggly, we thought you had spiked your own tea," said Wufei, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I will take picture, " said the hostess, in broken English.  
  
The three gundam pilots posed and she took the picture.  
  
"Arigato," said Wufei and Heero in unsion, then they exited Kifune with a "Sayonara!"  
  
They hopped in the car and Heero drove off.  
  
"Hey, both me and Wufei--"  
  
"Wufei and I," corrected Wufei.  
  
"Okay, both Wufei and I did something stupid, so now it's your turn, Heero," said Duo, as they arrived back at his place.  
  
Heero laughed. "Really?"  
  
Wufei nodded solemly.  
  
"Hilde baby, we're back!" called Duo as the entered the buliding.  
  
"Oh, hi, guys," said Hilde, turning away for the TV, "How was dinner?"  
  
"Interesting," said Heero. Then he paused, and seemed to be staring at the Cardcaptor Sakura wall scroll hanging over the window.  
  
Duo blushed. "That's Hilde's."  
  
"No, no. There seems to be a light shining through," replied Heero, as he lifted up the wall scroll and rolled it up to looked outside. Unfortunately, after thinking he have secured it, it came crashing down on his nose.  
  
"Oww!" exclaimed Heero.  
  
"Ah ha!" yelled Duo and Wufei in unison.  
  
"You have felt the pain we have suffered!" said Duo.  
  
Hilde laughed."The light is just the street lamp."  
  
Heero grimaced.  
  
"But look at what happened to me! I spilled miso soup on myself!"  
  
"And pushed the painc button!"  
  
"And this all happened in public!" exclaimed Duo and Wufei together.  
  
Hilde smiled. "To bad I wasn't much of audience for your little accident, Heero."  
  
That made eveybody laugh and Duo decided that the night was worth all the suffering because he got some good Japanese food.  
  
Owari~  
  
This is based a on a true story that happened to me and my friends. It was my friend's, Yami no Tenshi's, birthday, so we went to a Japanese restaurant named Kifune (they actually have a bookshelf with Yami no Yuugi manga), with our friend, Mei-chan (whom of which we tried to explain the manga to), Yami's mom, and Yami's aunt. Mei-chan spilled miso soup and created the miso soup stance, I pushed the panic button on her mom's car, and Yami tried to kill herself with her Cardcaptor Sakura wall scroll. Then we went to the movies to see Rollerball, because Yami's aunt was a stunt- double/extra in the movie. The movie sucked, and her aunt's name wasn't in the credits. So we went back to Yami's house and watched Mortal Kombat and Cardcaptor Sakura: The First Movie. The next morning we watched the Escaflowne tapes I gave Yami for her birthday. However, we came with some jokes about our "adventure" (one of the jokes refers to us blaming our silliness on sake-spiked tea. However, it was really just regular tea). Then Yami said I should write a fanfic on our story, so I did! Ta da! You just read it! Next time I should write about Yami's Easter party. Mei-chan and I came up with the "Eek-eek-eek!" song, which we sang while Yami rapped to Sonic songs. Well, sayonara!  
  
--Lady Une-chan  
  
PS: Ayumi Hamasaki is a real person. She is my favorite Japanese singer! I found a magazine ad with her in it at Kifune and I thought I would be funny if Wufei found an article on her. My brother thinks Ayu-chan is hot, so I included that in this story. 


End file.
